Chiquita mia
by Yuki-eirisama
Summary: Una cálida noche de invierno, llena de amor y ternura. Un pequeño songfics, como regalito para mi hermana Camila.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de JKR y los tomé prestados para esta historia. no gano nada haciendo esto.

Este fics es un regalo bastante atrasado para mi hermana mayor, la cual cumplió 20 años a comienzos de este mes. Ojala te guste hermanita y los disfrutes.

Eso sería.

* * *

Era una fría noche de invierno en la Mansión Malfoy. En una de las muchas habitaciones que esta poseía, se encontraba la imponente figura de Draco Malfoy observando atentamente el profundo sueño de su primogénita: Sophie Malfoy-Potter. 

Tenía sólo dos años de edad , era rubia como su padre y poseía una tez blanca y suave. Lo único que había heredado de su otro padre había sido su desordenado cabello y el hermoso color de ojos que este poseía: verde esmeralda.  
Draco acarició el fino cabello de su hija.

_Desde el primer latido de tu corazón _

_Desde tu primer hálito de vida_

_Siento que me motiva una nueva ilusión _

_Un amor que me inspira, cada día._

Cuanto adoraba a su hija, esa pequeña criatura era el fruto de su amor con Harry, un amor tan puro como la niña que se encontraba durmiendo.

"¿Por qué hay gente que piensa en hacerte daño pequeña?" suspiró el rubio cansadamente.

Toda la mansión estaba protegida por poderosos hechizos protectores y diversas trampas, todo para mantener a salvo a su pequeña. A pesar de que Voldemort hubiera muerto, aín quedaban muchos de sus seguidores, los que con gusto matarían a la heredera de toda la fortuna Malfoy-Potter.

_Que hermoso es el milagro de verte crecer _

_Y disfrutar tus tiernas travesuras _

_Y cuidar con amor de ti indefenso ser _

_Pequeño manojito de ternura._

El ex-Slythering acariciaba ausentemente la pequeña cabecita de su hija, mientras le hablaba.

"Así es Sophie, tu padre y yo vamos a protegerte de cualquier idiota que se atreva a tocarte aunque sea un pelo de tu rubia cabecita, por que créeme hija, créeme que ese engendro preferiría mil veces conocer el infierno antes que tener que soportar lo que tu padre y yo le haremos"

La niña se movió en sueños, balbuceó pequeños sonidos que su rubio padre no logró entender y continuó durmiendo pacíficamente. El ex-príncipe de las serpientes observó enternecido la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, su hermoso bebé con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, vestida con un hermoso pijama de seda blanco. Rubia como era, parecía un ángel.

_Voy a luchar por ti Para que seas feliz,  
_

_chiquita mia _

_Y yo pondré mi vida, para que tú vivas _

_Chiquita mia.  
_

_A donde vayas tú, siempre seré tu luz _

_Chiquita mia_

_Y lloraré tu llanto por que tú sonrías _

_Chiquita mia._

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo" suspiró Draco "me parece que sólo fue ayer cuando te sostenía entre mis brazos recién nacida. Pronto cumplirás los tres años y luego cuatro y así...  
Por supuesto lo celebraremos aquí en la mansión, no habrá nadie en el mundo mágico que no sepa que Sophie Malfoy-Potter, mi preciosa hija, está de cumpleaños."

Continuaba observándola, le encantaba hacerlo, su hija era tan hermosa y perfecta.  
Siempre creyó que terminaría casado con una frívola mujer interesada sólo en su dinero, que no habría amor en su familia, como rara vez lo hubo en la suya, y que viviría condenado por siempre en un mundo donde importaba sólo lo material.

Pero aquí estaba, se había casado con el que siempre considero como su enemigo, tenía una preciosa hija y un hogar lleno de amor y cariño. No importaba lo mucho que hubiera sufrido en el pasado, lo que ahora poseía era suficiente para sentirse completo y feliz.

_No cambiaré este mundo pero intentaré_

_Que al menos no te falte amor, ni abrigo _

_Y contra todo y todos te defenderé _

_Por que eres mi más bello compromiso._

"Luego crecerás.." continuo el rubio " entrarás a Hogwarts y el sombrero te seleccionará para Slythering. Serás una de las mejores alumnas del colegio y la más bella por supuesto.  
Todos sabrán que llevas en tu sangre la grandeza de tus ancestros y cada vez que camines por un corredor, los chicos quedarán embobados con tu belleza..."

En esos momentos su mirada pasó de ser dulce y cálida, a una fría y peligrosa.

"Pero pobre del que se atreva a tocarte, por que lo haré papillas incluso antes de que intente hablarte"

En seguida la arropó con cuidado dispuesto a retirarse, cuando la dulce voz de su marido lo interrumpió.

Harry se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándolo divertido. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con amor hacia esa persona que habМa cambiado su vida.

"¿Así es que papillas eh?, no lo puedo creer Draco, nuestra hija sólo tiene dos años y ya estás pensando en alejar a sus novios" dijo Harry con cariño.

Draco se acercó en silencio mientras decía:

"Pero claro cariño¿O es que tú piensas que yo permitiré que cualquier escoria se acerque a nuestra pequeña? No,no y no. Jamás.

_Voy a luchar por ti Para que seas feliz,  
_

_chiquita mia _

_Y yo pondré mi vida, para que tu vivas_

_Chiquita mia.  
_

_A donde vayas tú, siempre seré tu luz_

_Chiquita mia _

_Y lloraré tu llanto por que tú sonrías_

_Chiquita mia._

Harry suspiró. Su marido era testarudo, celoso y bastante posesivo, aún recordaba como se ponía cada vez que alguien intentaba hablarle.  
Pero era un excelente esposo y un padre ejemplar, se preocupaba de su hija y le entregaba todo el amor que tenía para ella.

Sabía perfectamente que Draco iba todas las noches a velar por el sueño de su pequeña Sophie y a él le encantaba escuchar las locuras que le decía a su hija mientras se creía solo.

"Supongo que tendremos que aceptarlo Draco. Ella querrá enamorarse y tener un novio, y no seremos nosotros quienes se lo impidan"

Se acercó a su rubio esposo y le pasó sus brazos por el cuello. Se mantuvieron abrazados mientras Draco le acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño.  
De pronto el cómodo silencio fue roto por una pregunta de Harry.

"Cariño¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestra hija será una Slythering?. Probablemente sea Gryffindor como yo" le dijo suavemente Harry.

Draco rió divertido y respondió con seguridad:

"Es obvio que lo será Harry, sólo hay que ver la forma en que siempre consigue lo que quiere" se acercó a su oído " ¿Quieres que te demuestre cómo el príncipe de las serpientes siempre consigue lo que quiere?" dijo sensualmente.

Harry se estremecií de pies a cabeza y sonrío.

"Me encantaría"

Fin.

Bien, aquí estoy otra vez.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no saliera tan empalagoso.

yuki-eirisama


End file.
